Just Another Klance Fanfiction
by BritishPankakes
Summary: Typical Lance and Keith are always fighting. One day, that put the whole team in danger and they're left to die on a strange planet. What will they do?


They didn't have much time left.

Red sand brushed along the planet's surface in the light breeze. The sun was bright and the heat so overwhelming that the paladins were forced to take off their helmets. They weren't sure if the air was breathable but if they were going to die, they might as well have died comfortably.

The group had given up hope long ago. They'd searched for signs of life, giving up after 2 days of looking. There was no food or water and the air was barely breathable. They just wanted to pass on and get it over with.

 **2 hours earlier**

"Juniberry is so much better than jelly!" Lance flapped his arms in the air.

"Jeez Lance, don't you get it? Juniberry is just so much better! Right, Pidge?" He glanced over at the girl hunched over her laptop, trying to gain a wifi signal in the castle. She grunted and continued typing. "See!"

"She wasn't even listening!" He argued as Pidge smirked over the laptop.

"Was too! Just admit it, Lance, Jelly is so much better." Keith argued.

"Was not! And juniberry is way better!"

Silence followed. Keith took out his phone and started typing something, a ring following. "Who are you calling?" Lance asked.

Keith smirked. "Oh hey, Mrs. McClain! Yes. No, no! I just think that Lance has some serious mental problems and he needs serious he-" Lance shouted and dived for the phone. Keith ran around the room with it, Lance chasing after him, cursing and shouting at Keith. Sometime in the chaos, Pidge started recording and giggling in the corner. Finally, Lance caught hold of Keith's waist, but it backfired and they both fell to the floor. Lance was fuming while Keith was laughing. Once they realised that they were laying on top of each other and quickly scrambled up.

Lance snatched the phone off the floor from when they fell. His face dropped. "You bastard! The phone was off! You never called her in the first place!" Keith laughed again, Lance huffing and chucking Keith the phone.

"Duh, there's not going to be signal in the middle of space," Pidge interjected.

"You were just doing that to avoid the fact that I was right. Juniberry is obviously better. Duhhh." Lance added, blatantly.

"Uh, no! Jelly is the best."

"Juniberry!"

"Jelly!"

"Juniberry!"

"Jelly! Juniberry is just so sour and slimy!"

"Just like your dick!" Hunk interjected as he entered the room, earning a scowl from Keith, as Hunk very much knew that Keith was gay.

"Yeah, and of course you'd know Hunk." Lance joked.

Pidge, Lance and Hunk laughed, Allura and Shiro also entering the room.

Lance took notice that Shiro was holding Allura's hand firmly and smiling while Keith and Hunk joked together. "Quieten down, please paladins." Allura started."Coran is currently in the kitchen making food for us all, so be mindful. "

She looked over to Shiro and whispered something in his ear. He tried to contain his laughter but burst into fits, earning questioning looks from the paladins. "She-" he laughed again. "Jelly. It's not even that funny but... She doesn't know what jelly is!"

The paladins laughed. "Seriously Shiro? It's not even funny!" Lance laughed, snapping out of his trance when Shiro started laughing earlier. Allura huffed and stuck her tongue out. "Well... " Lance started. The paladins all sighed, knowing how bad Lance was at explaining. None of what he said made sense but she got the idea from Keith repeating some words like 'wobbly', 'sticky', 'food', and 'Gross but Keith's apparent favourite.'

This started off argument again, joking insults flying everywhere, even Allura joining in, still confused as to what Jelly really was. In the end, Coran came in with what he called food. Though it was barely edible, it stopped the arguing.

The paladins entered the dining room and sat down in their respective places, disgusted by the food in front of them. "Seriously Coran? What even is this?" Lance said, picking up a slice of goo. Yes, a slice. They all scrunched up their faces except Hunk, who devoured his meal. He wiped his face with his sleeve. And paused before speaking, "Wow man, that was _gross!_ " They laughed as the castle sirens went off.

"Paladins! Get t-" she paused, realising only Coran was left in the room.


End file.
